Secrets
by Jaylen
Summary: Yugi finds out a secret about Kaiba that changes the way he looks Seto forever. He no longer sees him as the cold-hearted CEO of KaibaCorp, but as something entirely different.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. It belongs to some Japanese guy whose name I can't say or spell and I don't want to mutilate it by trying so lets just say K.T. Do you know who I'm talking about? Oh well.   
  
A/N: Okay, this is kind of a sweet fic with a weird idea. I think this idea is original. At least, I didn't copy anyone so if you wrote one like this, I swear on my life, it must just mean that great minds think alike. Okay, um...oh yeah, I haven't seen the newest episodes yet, but if something like this happened in them, I didn't copy them either. Um...this is rated PG because it has a few things that may not be appropriate for young children and I don't want to take any chances. Okay, remember, R/R, don't flame me if you don't like the idea. Give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM if you must criticize at all. Oh, and this is a one-shot ficlet. Won't be very long.   
  
Yugi's POV (point of view)  
  
Secrets. They can tear people apart. They can bring people together. And I mean big secrets. Not things like 'Ooh! Joey likes Mai! But you can't tell anybody!' I mean, things that you never would have guessed. Things that change the way you look at things-or people-forever. Today, I found out something that would change the way I looked at the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba for the rest of my life.  
  
Let me start at the beginning...  
  
{Flashback}  
  
This afternoon I was walking down the steps of Domino High just about to go home, when I saw something on the ground. It was a whole bunch of papers scattered all over the ground in something of a "trail." I picked one up. It was a brightly colored graph that said "Duel Disk Sales for 2003 (By Country)" (so far it looked like Japan was in the lead, but America was catching up). I smiled. This could only belong to one person. Seto Kaiba.   
  
I gathered up the rest of the papers. Among them were more graphs, some business papers, and schedules that seemed to be jam-packed from six in the morning to midnight or one o'clock every night.   
  
It seemed strange to me that Kaiba would be so irresponsible with these papers. Didn't he need them for something? So I decided to go find him, return the papers, and maybe find out why they were strewn all over the place. I followed the 'trail' of papers all the way to a narrow alleyway in between two buildings.   
  
And that's when I saw it.  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting in the middle of the alley crying. CRYING.  
  
Seto Kaiba never cries.   
  
I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and I saw tearstains on his face.   
  
"Kaiba, are you okay?" I asked, wondering what in this world could make a man so cold-hearted as him cry like this. He had never shown any sign of weakness before.  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing here?" He asked, shrugging my hand off his shoulder.   
  
"I found these papers. Are they yours?" I held the papers out for him to see.   
  
His eyes narrowed. "I don't care about those. Go away, and leave me alone." He got up and threw his brief case to the ground. "Burn them. Burn everything. I don't care." And with that he walked away, his head hung and his feet dragging on the ground, occasionally reaching up to wipe away some tears.   
  
I wasn't about to give up that easily. Why in the world was he crying? I just couldn't seem to figure it out. He had everything. Everything. He had his company, his money, his brother----wait, that's it! His brother! I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me to catch up with him. "Kaiba, is this about Mokuba?"  
  
He glared at me through bloodshot eyes. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, Yugi!" he hissed, and turned his back on me again, walking even faster this time.   
  
"Seriously, I want to know! Maybe I can help!" I panted, running after him again.  
  
He stopped abruptly and looked me straight in the eye. Another tear rolled down his cheek. "Listen, nobody can help. Go away!"  
  
I stopped following him, but that didn't mean I was going to stop pursuing the subject. I walked home, still carrying Kaiba's papers. First I would look for a clue in them.   
  
I sat down at the kitchen table and began reading some of the papers. The first one was a list of sales managers at certain stores in the Domino City area who were interested in keeping the newest model of duel disks in stock. That didn't provide me with much information.   
  
The second was instructions for programming different kinds of computers to track duels. It was all very complicated with downloading different software and transferring files. I didn't really understand it.   
  
The third paper was a business report by some guy named Wilbur Johnson explaining why he thought KaibaCorp's Virtual Reality Program's sales had decreased steadily for the past few years in China. The fact that there had been decreases in sales might upset Kaiba a little but I didn't think he would be crying over something like that.   
  
After the first three, I decided to just skim through anything that looked business related and not pay a whole lot of attention to it. I was looking for something like a personal letter or something like that. I sorted through all the papers until there was only one left.   
  
I gasped. Up in the corner of the paper, shining like the moon over Texas, was the Sennen Eye. This had to be what I was looking for. I turned the paper over. It appeared to be a letter, written not too long ago. I began reading:  
  
Seto Kaiba,  
I don't know if we've met, but I do know we'll certainly meet sometime soon, that is, if you care at all about your little brat of a brother. I know that money is no object to you, so that's why I'm not asking you to pay your ransom in cash. What I want is your Egyptian God Card. Bring it to me, and you get your brother back safe and sound. Ignore this letter, and Mokuba is worse than dead. I'll find you, and when I do, you better have that card!  
With much love,  
Marik  
  
So that was it! Marik had Mokuba! No wonder Seto had been crying. He didn't want to give up his card and give Marik more power, but he definitely didn't want to lose his brother! I had to find him before Marik did!  
  
Naturally, it was raining outside, but I ran down the street, heading straight for the KaibaCorp building. A man in a black suit stopped me at the front door. "Who are you, and what is your business?" he asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"I'm Yugi Mutou, and I need to talk to Seto Kaiba, fast!" I managed to choke out.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba has not come to work today. I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is."   
  
I got the hint that I was supposed to leave. "Okay, well, thanks anyway!" I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted back up the wet sidewalk.   
  
I ran all over the entire city, searching for Kaiba. I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he really was in the KaibaCorp building and just didn't want to be disturbed so he told the guard to tell everyone he wasn't there. But I kept searching anyway.  
  
And it was a good thing I did too. About an hour later, I found him sitting under a tree in the park. He was sopping wet from all the rain. His hair was plastered to his face and he was still crying.   
  
"Kaiba!" I called.  
  
He looked up and his hands balled into fists when he saw me. "Yugi! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kaiba, listen, I know that Marik has Mokuba. I read it when I was looking through those papers." I said. I bent down an put my hands on my knees, trying to stretch out a extremely painful cramp in my diaphragm.   
  
"You looked through those papers!" He yelled, his eyes burning with rage.  
  
"Yes, I did, but it was only to help you! Now listen, I think maybe I can help you with this, but you have to stop yelling at me!" I said a little timidly, cowering under his threatening glare.   
  
He sighed. "Okay, but you don't understand half of this." He let his head fall into his hands.   
  
"Tell me Kaiba! Please! I need to know everything!" By now I was feeling more curious than helpful. I really wanted to know what was going on here.  
  
Kaiba lifted his head up and looked at me. "You were right Yugi. Marik did kidnap Mokuba. And that's the part I feel the worst about. It's my job to take care of Mokuba, to make sure that nothing happens to him. That's been my job my entire life and I let him down. With everything I've been doing lately, all this Battle City stuff, I just didn't have the time to spend with him. So a few days ago, he decided to go for a walk out here in the park and he just completely disappeared. And then this morning I got that letter..." He began crying all over again.  
  
"Kaiba, this is not all your fault. Your step-father gave you this huge company to run while you were so young and left you and Mokuba all alone. It's his fault, not yours!" I cried, amazed at the way Kaiba could just put himself down life that.   
  
"Yugi, I'm not as young as you think." He said. He turned his head to look at me and I could see dark circles beneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're a junior, aren't you? Seventeen?"  
  
"Oh, God no, Yugi," he murmured. "I'm so much older than all of you kids. Gozaburo took me out of school for four years to teach me how to run his company. I'm really twenty-one." He didn't look at me as he said this.   
  
"Twenty-one?" I asked incredulously. "Then how old is Mokuba?"  
  
"He's six." Said Kaiba, smiling fondly at the thought of his brother. He turned to look at me again, looking straight into my eyes. "It was Gozaburo's fault that I turned out the way I did, but it was my fault that Mokuba had such a hard time."  
  
I still didn't understand, so I said the only thing I could think of at the moment. "What?"  
  
"Yugi..." he paused, as if pondering whether to tell me or not. "Yugi, Mokuba isn't my brother..."  
  
"He's not?" I asked.  
  
"No...he's my son."  
  
"What? You mean...you mean..."  
  
Kaiba immediately looked away. "Yugi, you have to understand, I had a really bad childhood. First I was in the orphanage where everyone hated me. Then Gozaburo adopted me and made things worse. I needed someone to love me, don't you understand?"  
  
I nodded, although I didn't understand at all.  
  
"When I met Ishizu[1], it was like my world was all okay again. It was like nothing in the world could go wrong. And we decided that we wanted a baby. So we had Mokuba..."  
  
"K-Kaiba, how old were you?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to make him mad or anything.  
  
"When Mokuba was born? I was fifteen...and then Ishizu had to move to Egypt with her mother and brother. She left Mokuba with me. It was her family's job to protect the tombs of the Pharaoh..."  
  
"Yami..." I whispered, suddenly remembering that Marik was after Yami's power as well as Kaiba's Egyptian God Card.   
  
"Hmm?" Kaiba said, still looking off into the distance with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Oh, nothing. But wait, isn't Marik Ishizu's brother?" I inquired.   
  
"Yeah, I guess he is."  
  
"So that would make him Mokuba's uncle?" I asked again.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So Mokuba got kidnapped by his evil uncle." I almost started laughing at the thought. It sounded like some sort of spoof on a fairy tale. In fact, if this wasn't such a serious situation I would probably be rolling around on the ground laughing my head off. But this wasn't exactly the time for that.   
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I think we need to find Ishizu. She has a Millennium Item and Marik is her brother. Maybe she can help us see where Mokuba is now and help us rescue him without you giving up your card."  
  
"Okay." He said. "Oh, and Yugi..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I smiled. This was probably the first time Seto Kaiba had ever thanked anyone. "You're very welcome!"   
  
{End Flashback}  
  
So now you know what happened. In the end, we did manage to rescue Mokuba with a little help from Ishizu and her Millennium Necklace. So far, only Seto, Ishizu, and I know about Mokuba. I don't even think he knows himself. But I'm not going to tell anyone about this. This is one of those big secrets that will change the way I look at things. Now, instead of seeing Kaiba as the cold-hearted CEO who cares about nothing but money, I see him as a loving father who cares very much about his son and who is doing his best to support him, run his company, and go to school at the same time. The way you look at things definitely makes a huge difference!  
  
[1] I only chose Ishizu because she kind of looks like Mokuba and Seto sure doesn't. She doesn't really have a very significant role in this story.   
  
A/N: Okay, we're going to end it there. As I said, this is a one-shot fic. I would write about how they found Mokuba, but I am bad at thriller/action/adventure type stuff. If anybody is good at that and wants to help me...TELL ME!!! Okay, now, did you people like the actual plot line? I don't know if that's what happens in the show or not, but like I said, I think this is an original idea and I promise I didn't copy if you already wrote a story like it! Okay, um...REVIEW!   
  
Bye!  
  
~Jay 


End file.
